Tattletale Heart
by sometimesmilla
Summary: It was as though there was something in him I wanted with a hunger I barely recognized—something in him I needed the way I needed blood to live.


_I know this may somewhat flip-flap. No plot and all that but I needed to do something. I want to get some sort muse for a new Elkat fic or incentive to continue my curent one...this is all i came out with. SOOOO please ladies either review if you like or do so to give me some ideas...anything...for a interesting Elijah/Katherine fic that fallows cannon. I like to fallow the show more or less...so yeah. ENJOY. x_

* * *

><p>He looked something like one of those pre-Raphaelite men, dressed in his exceptionally tailored, very formal, granite colored Brioni suit, and starched snow-white shirt. He tilted his head like a pup and I watched him watch me with the gaze of the glacier man, 5000 years old, lately discovered in Austria after an avalanche brought it down from the high Alps. His eyes had no light in them, just emptiness; the same emptiness you see in the eyes of animals held in cages, the way they look out at you.<p>

Then he turned from me and walked away with a sort of silent grace, in that way only powerful men can do, leaving me standing there transfixed and waiting to be told something important, which I could not know by myself. He might have already said then everything he wanted to say, but I refused to believe it.

I felt myself following. He went inside and I slipped in through the door just before it closed, but once in a shadow casted over me, so swiftly perhaps it simply appeared. He reached down under my chin, put his white hand on my neck, gathered me up and slammed my body against the closed door. His fingers were things forged of icy cold steel around my throat and it flayed my skin, scalding the flesh right down to bone. I felt exhausted by how good it felt; I wanted his hands on my stomach, my arms.

"Did you hear me?"

"No," I might have answered, but I nodded instead.

He leaned toward me, right up close with his body sort of pressed up against me and paused. He was warm, a kind of warmth I've never felt. His breath was on my nose and it smelt like nothing at all; I only caught the expensive scent of Acqua di Parma cologne and something else, something distinctly ancient, something very different from anything I ever smelt before; something so incredibly good.

My body felt heavy, and as I felt the pulse of his hand on my neck, it began to do things, nerves woke up, something not quite good and not quite bad crept down my spine. I curled my toes around empty air and waited for him to say more.

"Katarina-" he repeated using a fine clear tone, with something so plaintive sounding about it, not strong, not powerful, and once I heard him add these words "Get the hell out of here-" I could tell he'd reached his limit because his tone turned haunting.

Tears swelled in my eyes like that of a little schoolgirl's, but the rage I felt was not exactly schoolgirl material; Unless it's a really agitated one."You've got it all worked out, don't you? You get to be a special snowflake but never have to prove it." I sounded helpless, despairing, as one who might at any moment be carried over a falls.

A faint sickle moon was shining through the tall leaded windows of the room, whilst he stood there and stood there, just ever so slightly fingering the silver chain on the nape of my neck, and he wouldn't even look at me. There was a vein that was pulsed on the side of his neck as he stared into the only corner that light rushed towards, right up until I lost my patience. "Say something, do something!" ' I wailed as if railing at Zeus, wanting something he couldn't, or wouldn't give.

That caught his attention enough to make him look my in the eyes, but his face remained nearly still, but he frowned a little, just for a few seconds and then in the next moment his lips was on mine and we were kissing. Our lips interlocked in sync, but at first the kiss was gentle, reassuring. His lips soft, cool and damp, and they brushed with a light, careful slowness against mine as his free hand traced the arch of my back, towards the curve of my ass.

Then, there something took over; and like some four-headed, silk draped dragon, I flung my arms around him and I pulled myself impossibly closer with my nails scraping at the back of his scalp. we pressed against one another with an urgency and intensity that shook us both and It was as though there was something in him I wanted with a hunger I barely recognized—something in him I needed the way I needed blood to live. Clearly he felt that way, too; for he kissed me and growled my name all at once.

The moment we pulled back and stared at the other was one of those times when my whole 500 years melted away and I felt like a human girl again. I looked up at him, too grateful, my eyes huge. I was ready to take him back into my heart, to pour my hopes and grieves out to him finally, to do anything, anything at all for his love's sake.

"Oh," I said softly, running my thumb over his jaw while letting my lips linger.

In that moment he looked into my eyes then paused. I don't know what it was that made him pause but he paused and then squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh, indeed," he breathed out, winded.

I watched him wondering if he was going to something more but before I could even think another thought he pulled the door open and pushed me out then shut himself back inside. I stumbled my way upstairs and through the front door. Outside, I whirled through the dark like a car wreck happening, like a bat gone deaf in a nowhere temple.


End file.
